narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Hikaru Kurosaki
Vs Seireitou 22%? dont you think thats streching it alittle? Seireitou deserves to fight him at 100%!! --Seireitou 20:05, 24 November 2008 (UTC)Seireitou VS Ryun I feel so special. Hikaru had use more on me than Seireitou *evil snicker at Seireitou* Ten Tailed Fox 20:07, 24 November 2008 (UTC) >_< said the guy who lost to him in the final fight. *evil sniker at Ryun* --Seireitou 20:08, 24 November 2008 (UTC)Seireitou Now Children... Stop the random fighting *cough* now! Seireitou, Hikaru used 22% when you first met him. Ryun/Ten Tailed Fox, Hikaru used only 66% steadily throughout our fight. He used only 80% at the end to finally defeat you, got it? *evil stare* Narutokurosaki547 20:25, 24 November 2008 (UTC) P.S. Seireitou-san, you do not deserve to fight Hikaru at 100%. 70% maybe, but not 100%. >_> *whispers to Ryun* we should gang up on Hikaru, you and me ^_^ --Seireitou 20:27, 24 November 2008 (UTC)Seireitou What're you planning? Narutokurosaki547 20:28, 24 November 2008 (UTC) *whispers to Seireitou* Ok we pounce on him while he's having tea *laughs evilly* ^_^ Ten Tailed Fox 20:30, 24 November 2008 (UTC) You two are royal pains. *sips tea* Narutokurosaki547 20:32, 24 November 2008 (UTC) Please. I am so, a celestial pain! O_o Lol Ten Tailed Fox 20:35, 24 November 2008 (UTC) 100% and why not, escepially at seireitou's current level, he might even be able to take Hikaru down. --Seireitou 20:28, 24 November 2008 (UTC)Seireitou >_< Hmph, you still had to use more on me then him *puckers lip and shakes head* Ten Tailed Fox 20:29, 24 November 2008 (UTC) -_-... Seireitou, you'd still lose. Ryun, you're a Jinchuriki, of course I'd have to use more power on you. If you weren't a Jinchuriki, I'd only use 15% on you. Narutokurosaki547 20:31, 24 November 2008 (UTC) But... but, when Ragnarök is complete, Hikaru will be beaten so bad he will bow down to seireitou. In friendly good terms i mean ^_^ --Seireitou 20:33, 24 November 2008 (UTC)Seireitou Want to bet O_o You watch. One of these days, Ryun will squash Hikaru like a bug, YA O_o (joking) Ten Tailed Fox 20:34, 24 November 2008 (UTC) Tuh! One of these days next century maybe, after seireitou whips his *butt* ^_^ --Seireitou 20:35, 24 November 2008 (UTC)Seireitou T_T Why does everyone want to beat me? All I did was beat Ryun and Seireitou once, and they just want to beat me up. *sniff* I just want to be loved...is that too much to ask? *sadly sips tea* Narutokurosaki547 20:36, 24 November 2008 (UTC) SAY WHAT!! Do you wanna go right now Seireitou!? I'll smash you! *shakes fist* Ten Tailed Fox 20:37, 24 November 2008 (UTC) *smiles* You never won yet, we're still fighting, dont think you can win yet >_< and seireitou kinda thinks of hikaru as a friend, if it helps ^_^ --Seireitou 20:38, 24 November 2008 (UTC)Seireitou re: say what *exclamation point x3* Be careful at your words, with seireitou being the Vessel of Ragnarök, no-one can beat him ^_^ --Seireitou 20:40, 24 November 2008 (UTC)Seireitou Grrr Ya well, Hikaru is Ryun's master, which makes him my friend too *sticks tounge out at Seireitou* Plus I'll get you soon Seireitou. Ten Tailed Fox 20:41, 24 November 2008 (UTC) STOP THE RANDOMNESS!!! If you two want to fight, make a story about it...even though you already have 4 of them...but do not use a talk page to duke it out. *sips tea* Narutokurosaki547 20:42, 24 November 2008 (UTC) Sorry Kurosaki-sempai. Ten Tailed Fox 20:43, 24 November 2008 (UTC) ^_^ Hikaru's right, we're all friends *sips some sake* --Seireitou 20:43, 24 November 2008 (UTC)Seireitou ^_^ good Glad we understand each other. Oh and by the way, if you guys want to do a 2-on-1 battle with Ryun and Seireitou vs. Hikaru, all ya had to do was ask. Better than sneaking up on me and next thing you know, you're hanging over a pit of sharks lol. Narutokurosaki547 20:49, 24 November 2008 (UTC) IM IN If Seireitou is up to it, I'd love to have a 2-on-1 with Hikaru. Ten Tailed Fox 20:50, 24 November 2008 (UTC) Cool with me cool with me, but Hikaru's asking for it, seireitou and ryun have fought so many times, they know eachother's moves and can work together well, Hikaru's gonna need to go even beyond 100% to just survive! ^_^ --Seireitou 20:56, 24 November 2008 (UTC)Seireitou RE: Cool with me cool with me, but Hikaru's asking for it, seireitou and ryun have fought so many times, they know eachother's moves and can work together well, Hikaru's gonna need to go even beyond 100% to just survive! ^_^ Yeah...No... I still would whack your little Uchiha and Hyuga butts so hard ya'd have to sit on yer eyes. Narutokurosaki547 21:01, 24 November 2008 (UTC) !!! well then, put your ryo where your mouth is: here's the article: Ultimate Battle: Seireitou and Ryun vs Hikaru --Seireitou 21:04, 24 November 2008 (UTC)Seireitou uh... why does hikaru have a gun in the future? --Seireitou 04:43, 24 December 2008 (UTC) Yeah Echo's time isn't that advanced, not really at all. The only reason I even made him inhabit the fututre was to avoid having to speak through canon characters, because I find it annoying to have to follow someone else's characteristics, such as having to say what Naruto would say in a certain situation as opposed to another. Echo Uchiha 04:47, 24 December 2008 (UTC) Also Since when is seireitou, hikaru's student? He never recieved lessons from him at all --Seireitou 07:06, 24 December 2008 (UTC) Answers Seireitou = Hikaru's student:...alright, I'll delete that. Hikaru having Gun: The gun is made from Cyber Crystals. Besides, he gets bored after living for almost 150 years. Narutokurosaki547 17:50, 30 December 2008 (UTC) release technique could u teach artemis ur release technique, cause now whenever he goes into tailed form, he hurts himself really bad, usually in bed for a day. while his team used healing jutsu on him.--Haku711 13:22, 9 January 2009 (UTC) chibis did u make those chibis, if u did was it on a site or what? u have got to give me the link!--Haku711 14:22, 13 January 2009 (UTC)